Noise Change
Noise Change's are a new transformation introduced in MegaMan Star Force 3. These are similar to Style Changes, where MegaMan is only able to keep one at a time, but enters battle in his equipped Noise Change. Each noise has its own special attributes, along with a special Noise Force Big Bang (NFB) that is gained through countering enemies, just like its predecessors the Link Force Big Bang and Star Force Big Bang from the previous two games. Obtaining a Noise Change The player gains their first Noise Change after a certain point in the plot. After which, when they finish a battle with Giant viruses, they stand a chance to get a different Noise Change. If it is a new Noise Change that they have not used before, they will be able to see some of the new Noise's abilities before confirming if they wish to switch to the new Noise Change. Afterwards, a mail is sent to the player detailing the Noise Change's abilities. Black Ace and Red Joker each have their exclusive Noise Changes, but in a rare occurence the player may get a Noise Change from the opposing version. Additionally, in National Astro Wave 1 there is a Noise Wizard that can revert the player to their previously equipped Noise Change. Noise Form, Vibrant Noise, Multi-Noise Noise Changes largely depend on the Noise Gauge, and undergo some changes as the Noise Gauge reaches different levels. Between 0% to 50% noise, the Noise Change starts at its Noise Form stage, where the player has access only to some of its innate abilities. At 50% noise and above, the Noise enters its Vibrant Noise stage, where the player has access to all of its abilities, including its element, Charge Shot, and NFB. Each Noise has a weakness to a certain type of attack, and when hit by its weakness, it will revert to the Form Out stage at 0% noise. Brother Cards and Opponent Noise can be used to initiate Merge Noise - also known as Multi-Noise Form - which will merge both transformations through a Merge Out, combining the abilities of the Noise Changes, and changing the player's element, Charge Shot and NFB to match the latter Noise Change. Using Merge Noise will also change the Noise to its Vibrant Noise form, raising the Noise meter to 50%. Getting hit by the Multi-Noise's new weakness will revert the player to his base Noise Form stage of his initial Noise, at 0%. Finalized Noise At noise levels of 200% or higher, the player can initiate Finalized Noise through the Custom Screen. This is when the screen prompts the player whether he wants to initiate Finalized Noise by accessing the Meteor Server by showing a button saying "Meteor Server Access". Initiating Finalized Noise will transform MegaMan to either Black Ace or Red Joker, depending on the version he is playing. Doing so will also cause his noise level to drop to 0%. Additionally, when the Meteor Server is accessed, the player switches to a Meteor Server folder which contains several powerful Battle Cards, inclusive of the NFBs from the other Noises and their exclusive NFB. Finalized Noises have no element or weakness, but expire after 3 turns, causing the player to revert to the Noise Form stage of his equipped Noise Change at 0% noise. The Meteor Server folder has different levels, going higher as the player reaches higher noise levels above 200%. Higher levels contain more powerful Battle Cards, starting from LV1 at 200% noise and ending at LV12 at 999.9% noise. They also tend to be unrestricted by the usual folder building and support, and can contain multiple Giga Cards (inclusive of NFBs which are considered so) inside, with no worry about cards being dimmed out. As a result, a player in finalized Noise may use many Giga Cards to create some devasting combinations. Finalized Noises can further be customised through use of Rezon Card codes. These give abilities to the Finalized Noises, and can change their Charge Shot (as they do not have one of their own). The abilities from Rezon Card codes are shared throughout the Battle Team, and any card boosts will stack. Sadly, they were only included in the japanese version. Special Ability Waves Whilst equipped with a certain Noise Change, after fighting through several battles* , the player will receive a special Ability Wave. These Ability Waves require less Link Power to equip compared to other Ability Waves obtained through other means, and the player can only obtain one copy of each special Ability Wave. Some Noise Changes give more than one Ability Wave. ''*250 battles for first ability, 500 battles for first ability second. Black Ace Noise Changes Libra Noise '''Noise Form *Fire +10 *Aqua +10 Vibrant Noise *No element *Weak to Breaking attacks *Non-dimming elementless cards heal 5% of your maximum HP *Charge Shot: Side Spread *NFB: Meteorite Barrage Ability Waves *Charge Spread/100 *HP+500/350 Corvus Noise Noise Form *Non-dimming Fire cards +30 attack Vibrant Noise *Fire element *Weak to Aqua attacks *Immune to HP Bugs, Poison Panels, and Gravity effects *Charge Shot: Shocking Flare *NFB: Atomic Blazer Ability Waves *Air Shoes/200 *Gravity Body/300 Cancer Noise Noise Form *Non-dimming Aqua cards +30 attack Vibrant Noise *Aqua element *Weak to Elec attacks *Non-dimming Aqua cards gain Bubble effect *Charge Shot: Bubble Shot *NFB: Dyna Wave Ability Waves *Charge Cross/45 *Bubble Body/600 Gemini Noise Noise Form *Tag System (select 2 Battle Cards in your folder by pressing Y twice - they will show up in the Custom Menu with each other when drawn) *Non-dimming Elec cards +30 attack Vibrant Noise *Elec element *Weak to Wood attacks *Sword cards gain Paralyze effect *Charge Shot: Rocket Knuckle *NFB: Thunder Bolt Blade Ability Waves *Charge Paralyze/70 *Paralyze Body/600 Ophiuchus Noise Noise Form *Wood cards +20 attack Vibrant Noise *Wood element *Weak to Fire attacks *Non-dimming elementless cards gain Confuse effect *Immune to Blind and Confuse effects *Charge Shot: Wood Shot *NFB: Elemental Cyclone Ability Waves *Charge Wood/50 *Flash Body/200 Black Ace *Buster MAX *No Charge Shot *No element or weakness *Locked-On cards have double damage (inclusive of Auto Lock-On) *Airshoes and Floatshoes *Auto Lock-On *Quick Gauge *NFB: Black End Galaxy Red Joker Noise Changes Cygnus Noise Noise Form *Airshoes and Floatshoes *Elementless cards gain +10 attack Vibrant Noise *No element *Weak to Sword attacks *Non-dimming Wind cards gain +30 attack *Charge Shot: Feather Vulcan *NFB: Meteorite Barrage Ability Waves *Charge Sever/50 *Float Shoes/150 Taurus Noise (Ox Noise) Noise Form *Super Armour *Non-dimming Fire cards gain +50 attack Vibrant Noise *Fire element *Weak to Aqua attacks *Charge Shot: Heat Cannon *NFB: Atomic Blazer Ability Waves *Super Armour/700 Virgo Noise Noise Form *Immune to Freeze and Bubble effects *Non-dimming Aqua cards gain +30 attack Vibrant Noise *Aqua element *Weak to Elec attacks *Charge Shot: Aqua Wave *NFB: Dyna Wave Ability Waves *Charge Ice/50 *Freeze Body/600 Crown Noise Noise Form *Increased chance of drawing Mega- or Giga-class cards *Elec cards +20 attack Vibrant Noise *Elec element *Weak to Wood attacks *Non-dimming elementless cards gain Blind effect *Charge Shot: Plasma Shot *NFB: Thunder Bolt Blade Ability Waves *Mega Class +1/200 Wolf Noise Noise Form *Quick Gauge *Non-dimming Sword cards +30 attack Vibrant Noise *Wood element *Weak to Fire attacks *Wood cards gain +10 attack and Auto Lock On *Charge Shot: Shock Claw *NFB: Elemental Cyclone Ability Waves *Quick Gauge/300 Red Joker *Buster MAX *No Charge Shot *No element or weakness *Locked-On cards have double damage (inclusive of Auto Lock-On) *Super Armour *Status Guard *NFB: Red Gaia Eraser Rogue Noise (Burai Noise) The Rogue Noise Change is unique as it can be obtained in both games. However, the player must not have any other real-life Brothers to get this Noise, and so this Noise cannot perform Multi-Noise. Rogue Noise also cannot be held by the Noised Wizard as a reserve Noise Change. Noise Form *Mu Barrier that regenerates after a few steps. (Break type attacks will destroy the barrier permanently) *Non-dimming Sword cards +50 attack *Cancels all BrotherBands with other real-life players Vibrant Noise *No element or weakness *Immune to Lock-On (including Auto Lock-On) *Non-dimming, elementless cards gain short-lasting Paralyze effect *Charge Shot remains unchanged but has doubled attack strength *No NFB Ability Waves *Reflect/50 *First Aura/400 Category:MegaMan Star Force